A noble and a brute
by Aka Chuurippu
Summary: He first met her during his years in the Academy, she was there for him when he was injured in a hollow attack. Now he has a chance to return her devotion. Hisagi X OC. Rated M for dark content and lemon.
1. Sleepless nights

**This is purely my imagination, I don't own bleach or any of the characters created by Tite Kubo. Hikari Takahashi is my OC from my mind. Usual disclaimer stuff.**

* * *

He looked at the woman he'd been drinking with at the bar, a long-time friend, his eyes scanning her for any signs of distress, finding none, he sighed. Some of this he viewed as being juvenile, and unethical. Then again what was he supposed to do?

Someone had slipped something into her sake causing her to pass out, the hospital had treated her just enough to make sure her life wouldn't be in danger but he hadn't felt right about her going home alone in that state. He had tried to insist she stay at the hospital, or a clinic, but with a recent earthquake leaving hundreds injured there weren't any available beds. He'd been told some of those victims had serious fractures, even internal bleeding. It made him wish he hadn't been drinking so he could've donated some blood while he was there. Failing that he asked she be released to him for the night. He was a little drunk but he was certain some coffee and a cold shower could keep him awake. These were the things he thought of trying to mentally distract himself while he undressed her.

He manipulated the hem of her red tank top and pulled upward, revealing a black strapless bra. He shook his head pushing the dirty thoughts out of his mind as he manipulated her body against his so he could put one of his larger shirts on her for the night. It was an old shirt he didn't wear anymore and didn't care if she puked on it, or ran off with it. Once his shirt was on her, he moved his hands downwards to the black leather skirt, and tugged at the zipper. Once that was undone, the skirt easily slid off.

He then positioned her head onto the pillow before he climbed off the bed, and lifted the lower half of her body to pull the dark green bed covers back. Once that was done he placed her lower half back down onto the mattress, covered her and sat on the floor to wait and watch.

They'd said the first few hours after the treatment were crucial to monitor for signs of allergic reaction. They had monitored her for about two hours after treating her, but he wasn't too sure it had been long enough. He watched her for three hours before getting up from his seat on the floor and heading into the bathroom. Sleepless nights for a friend, something he knew she'd done a few times for others countless times it was time someone returned the favour for her.

He removed his clothes before stepping into the shower stall and turning the water on, icy cold droplets hit his warm flesh causing him to shiver a bit. He lifted his head to the nozzle, the water dripping down over his tattoos and scars. After a while he stepped out from the shower feeling a bit more awake. He decided the next step was to make a pot of coffee. Then he silently cursed a bit.

He was becoming more familiar with human world devices but he still couldn't always remember everything and occasionally missed a step. He sighed, if he got it wrong he'd try again, simple as that. Entering the bedroom with a towel around his waist he grabbed some clean sweatpants, and went back into the washroom to change not wanting to chance that she'd see his naked lower half, even if it was just his butt.

After he'd half dressed in the sweat pants he went into the kitchen. Okay, how did she say to do this? Coffee filter - that white cone shaped thingy - you turn it inside out so that it stays open. Yeah, that looked right, now place it in its compartment, pour in some coffee grinds into the filter. Then add the water to the proper compartment, and turn on the machine. Whew, okay coffee wasn't so difficult to make on his own. Smiling to himself as he flicked the switch.

He decided to go check in on her while that was brewing, thanks to a human named Ichigo Kurosaki and his friend, Uryu Ishida, both of whom had family in the medical profession, he'd learned a few things about monitoring vitals.

He went into his bedroom and went up towards her head, placing two fingers on her pulse point. Strong pulse, normal rate, that was a good sign. He leaned in smelling the sake on her breath, and turned his head so he could hear her respirations and feel the air hitting the side of his face as she exhaled. He counted for a minute. Respiration was good as well.

He then looked at her face, a stray bit of blond hair was in her face, obscuring his view of her. He gently pushed the stray blond strand out of the way and tucked it behind her ear. She was a heavy sleeper at the best of times, he figured since this sleep was drug induced she'd likely sleep through a nuclear explosion if one were to happen.

He sighed, remembering their time at the Academy together. He'd been assigned to the ninth squad as a seated officer, while she was taken into the sixth squad as an unseated officer. As such she spent most of her time in the human world, her noble father would throw a fit if he ever found out about what had happened that night, demanding to know why he, a lower class brute hadn't protected her from such a thing. A random thought entered his mind and he couldn't help but smile at the thought, _'If you think about it, she's squad six and I'm squad nine, same numbers as my one tattoo.'_

He was certain she'd have a massive headache when she woke up, the doctor had said it could be a side effect of the drug she'd been given, something called Rohypnol. One of the possible side effects was convulsions, which was why he was doing his best to stay alert, he also knew tomorrow she'd feel like she had a hangover from drinking two or three bottles to herself. He knew to not permit her to drink grapefruit juice as that could lead to an accidental rohypnol overdose. He'd been told she could become aggressive, disinhibited, agitated, confused, anxious, depressed, even suicidal depending on the dose she'd been given.

They'd given her some kind of medication at the hospital that was supposed to metabolise the rohypnol and force it to leave her system faster. He hoped it would. He was in for a long four days. He immediately felt guilty for thinking about that. He sat up and left the room his thoughts drifting back to his sixth year at the academy.

_She ran through the fourth division in her bare feet, still in her pyjamas. She'd heard what had happened during his trip to the human world to train the freshmen on Konso practice. She knew he'd lost two of his classmates, and she knew he'd been injured. 'How bad is it? Oh Please Hisagi-kun don't have a limb missing,' she pleaded inwardly, fresh hot tears pouring down her cheeks. She had thought of changing from the blue kimono-like night clothes, but decided that would take too long. She didn't want to waste time becoming more appropriate._

_She always got into trouble with her parents for associating with him, but before she met Shuhei Hisagi she had lived like a clam, closed up tight, never letting anyone in. He freed something almost animalistic inside of her, and she enjoyed letting go, not caring what other people thought. He'd freed her from the emotional prison her nobility placed her in. She treasured his friendship because of that. Guilt swept over her, 'I'm sorry Hisagi-kun, I should've been there'. _

_When she arrived at his cot, her breath caught in her throat for a brief second. The bandages were on his face, and the right side looked like there was still some blood that had begun to seep through before the bleeding had finally stopped. She wasn't sure what to do, or even what she could say. The fourth year student looked over her friend and student mentor, she resolved to stay by his side for as long as she'd be permitted, and sat on the cot next to him, clasping both of her small hands over his larger left hand. His uncovered eye fluttered open meeting her calming blue eyes. His mouth moved slowly, as if he was too tired to speak but still wanted to acknowledge her, "Takahashi-san."_

_Her heart broke a little at the sound of his fatigued voice, his uncovered eye was closed again as he struggled to reopen it so he could see her. "Shhh, Hisagi-kun. I'm here. I'm staying here. Just rest," she soothed, tightening her grip on his hand slightly to assure him of the determination behind her words. He nodded, drifting back into sleep. _

He poured himself a cup of coffee, when he took a sip he struggled with it and almost spat. Abarai was right this stuff was horrible, but Hikari Takahashi was worth it if it kept him awake. He thought briefly of contacting her red-haired Lieutenant, before dismissing the idea. Renji Abarai was protective of two groups of people, his friends and his subordinates. If someone had hurt or even attempted to hurt her, he'd be out for blood. He'd do this on his own, with as little help as he could get away with. Maybe Rangiku Matsumoto could come help, he dismissed that thought. Her idea of 'helping' would be getting Hikari liquored up again and right now that was one of the last things she needed.

Sighing he went to the living room window and watched the sunrise, his thoughts again drifting back to the academy, the morning after the hollow attack, and when he realised he would never marry.

_Shuhei slowly opened his eyes, then quickly closed his right eye when he realised he couldn't see out of it, he panicked inwardly until he reached up and felt the bandages. _

"_You didn't lose your sight Hisagi-kun, you got scratched up pretty bad by that huge hollow," a familiar soft voice assured him. He turned his head to see Hikari Takahashi standing at the window next to his bed, she was still in her blue kimono with white roses, a black sash tied around her waist. She hadn't even bothered to change from her night clothing. He followed her gaze, the sun was just beginning to rise and her golden hair shimmered in the mornings first light. He couldn't deny his curiosity anymore, "did you stay here all night?" _

_She nodded, she looked a bit tired and he wondered if she'd get through her classes without incident. "You should go to class," he advised her, to which she chuckled._

"_Only reason I'm still in the academy instead of graduating immediately upon the entrance exam is because I insisted on the same experience as those who don't come from the noble houses. It'll be fine if I miss a class or two, just a spoiled noble brat being spoiled, right?" she laughed a bit at the last part. Her face had a serious undertone to it that he wasn't used to. _

"_Takahashi-san?" he asked out stretching a hand to touch her arm. She didn't flinch or pull away, but she avoided looking him in the eye. _

"_Am I that hideous now?" He joked unthinkingly. _

_She sobbed a little, "Of course not."_

_Shocked at her reaction to the joke he left the cot he'd been in, and wrapped his arms around her tightly in a hug. "Why are you crying?"_

_Hikari responded by hugging him back, struggling to keep her voice even she answered, "you got hurt, Hisagi-kun. I wasn't there. If it hadn't been for Captain Aizen and Lieutenant Ichimaru..."_

"_Hey, don't think about that. They did come to assist, and they got me back here safely. See, I'm right here. Besides I would've hated if you'd gotten hurt by that thing, I'm glad you weren't there Takahashi-san. I never would've forgiven myself if something happened to you."_

_This made her hug him even tighter, Shuhei almost felt like he couldn't breathe, but he also knew she had probably felt like she couldn't breathe when she heard about the hollow attack. Not knowing what else to do he rubbed her back slightly. "You ever get hurt like this again, pray you don't wake up. Cause I'll kick your ass soon as you do," she threatened, her voice was shaky with distraught and pain. He sighed tightening his embrace. _

"_You're the first real friend I've had Hisagi-kun. The first one who treated me normal despite my status, I won't lose you," she vowed to him._

"_I won't lose you," he vowed back, a light friendly kiss planted on her cheek, as he pulled away her face turned to him and with one hand behind his head, she pressed her lips fiercely against his. He was shocked for a moment before relaxing into it. When she pulled back her blue eyes connected with his grey orbs, she didn't say anything, she didn't need to. She'd already said all he needed to know._

Shuhei heard movement in the bedroom, he placed a coaster onto the end table, and placed the coffee cup on top of that before heading in to investigate.

Hikari was sitting straight up in his bed, blankets pulled up to her chin her blue eyes seemed almost wild. From the doorway, he kept his voice calm and even with effort as he called to her, "Takahashi-san?"

She looked up to see his half shadowed frame in the doorway, "Hisagi-kun? How did I end up in your room and in your shirt?"

He sighed, this was going to be difficult at that moment he thought he'd rather face ten Arrancar than tell her what would've happened if he hadn't noticed her acting strange. His grey eyes looked at her, their usual harsh military like tone gone from them as he started to explain.


	2. The morning after

Hikari sat in the bed, the blankets still clutched in her fists but now resting on her lap, taking in what Shuhei had just told her. Her eyes closed briefly in disbelief, then she realised this was Hisagi, he wouldn't lie. Not about something that serious. "Thank you, Shuhei. You should get some rest though. I'll be fine."

"I'll believe that when you get through the week without incident," He replied sitting on the mattress next to her. She flinched a little when he sat next to her. He brought his hands up away from her, indicating he wouldn't hurt her. She sighed heavily, "sorry. Some 'vacation' huh?"

"Don't apologize, you've been through a lot the last few hours," He soothed, he decided when she flinched he wouldn't touch her until she made the first move. She was telling the truth though, he'd had some vacation time stored up with the Squad and soon as a new Captain was assigned and adjusted to the Squad he asked to use some of his vacation time to go visit her.

She eyed him, "What would it take for you to take a nap?"

Shuhei shrugged, right now he really couldn't picture himself napping or relaxing at all. She reached a hand out to him. He took her hand, and she pulled him towards herself, wrapping her arms around his arms and torso before forcing him onto the mattress.

"I'll make you a deal, we stay in this bed together, clothed if you catch some sleep," She bargained with him.

He gulped silently, he wasn't too sure that was such a good idea. Not because he was some ape who couldn't control himself but because of certain, physical reactions that sometimes happened when he slept. "Uh, if we're going to do that Hikari-" he paused for a moment. She was the only daughter of a noble clan, there was no way she'd know about that. "There's uh- something you should know," he said pausing briefly to moisten his lips. Why was his mouth suddenly so dry? He sat up next to her, one leg slightly bent resting an arm over his knee.

Hikari gave him a questioning look. "Sometimes when a guy sleeps, he has a physiological response to something he might be dreaming about. It doesn't really mean anything, but I just wanted you to know before we do this, just in case- "

"You wanted me to know just in case your sleeping soldier decides to salute? Don't worry about it, I trust you," she interrupted laying down next to him.

His jaw dropped in awe and his eyes went wide, "How did you know about that?"

She smirked a bit, "there's something in the human world called the 'internet'. You can get a lot of information from it. Including stuff about that, just as long as I don't roll over on top of you during a wet dream shouldn't be an issue." She had thrown in a bit of a suggestive joke at the end to lighten the mood a bit.

He didn't bother trying to cover his shock as he sat there with his mouth hanging open. Hikari gave him a look he'd never seen before. It was a look that seemed almost like she was pleading with him while wanting him to resist, "so are you going to relax or am I going to have to jerk you off?"

Again shock froze him, before he slightly shook his head 'no'. He laid down on his back next to her with his right hand behind his neck. She moved in closer to him, resting an arm over his bare chest. He rested his larger left hand on her hand residing currently on his chest, while his right arm cupped her slender shoulder pulling her in as close as he dared. She rested her head on his chest just below his chin, he knew from there she'd hear his heart beating.

This wasn't like Hikari, then again maybe she was intentionally trying to shock him so he'd comply with her. He looked down at the mass of blonde hair resting on him.

"You remember the academy, my sixth year?" He asked her.

Without moving her head to look at him or give indication of her response she replied, "The hollow attack."

"Yeah, well I'm renewing that vow, I won't lose you Hikari," he promised.

Hikari bit her lower lip, she knew he meant it but she also knew her father and the influence he had in the Seireitei.

"Takahashi-san?"

"I heard you. I want to promise the same, but I'm not sure I can," She said, tears threatened to spill from her eyes. _'How odd,'_ she thought. _'The idea of almost being raped doesn't make me cry, but the idea of losing Hisagi-kun nearly does.' _

She thought about it a bit more in some ways it made perfect sense. After all, they'd been friends since they were in the Academy. She remembered the first time she had met Shuhei.

_A lower class freshman pulled Hikari's hair. "Privileged brats don't belong in the Academy. Go tell daddy you want to graduate," she sneered at Hikari. _

"_Please let go, that hurts," Hikari pleaded, her hand trying to loosen the girl's grip. _

_From the side, a young untattooed Shuhei Hisagi had been watching and grasped the bully's wrist. His steel grey eyes burned into her brown eyes, he didn't say a word. He didn't feel there was a need to speak. _

_The freshman bully however did feel she was owed an explanation from the fourth year student._

"_What gives Hisagi? She's a noble. Nobles don't belong in the Academy they're supposed to be able to graduate right away so we don't have to mix with their snooty antics," The freshman barked at him. _

"_Maybe she doesn't wish to be favoured because of her nobility which in my mind puts her above and beyond any one of us not because of her blood, but because she wishes to not be viewed any differently than we are."_

_The girl's brown eyes softened a bit and she released her grip on Hikari's hair followed by Shuhei releasing his hold on the freshman's wrist. "Sorry," she mumbled before walking away. He examined Hikari's facial expression. _

_She was wincing a little when she touched her scalp. "Here, I have a better view," he joked hoping to make her smile at least while he checked to see if she was bleeding, she wasn't but the skin was visibly irritated. _

"_You ever fight before?" He asked her. _

_She shook her head 'no', "Not with my fists, only with swords."_

_He smiled a bit, "Hang around after your lessons today, I'll teach you a bit just so that doesn't happen again."_

_She eyed him, but nodded, "I'm Takahashi Hikari, second year student."_

"_Hisagi Shuhei, fourth year student."_

"Ground control to Takahashi-sama, you in there?" Shuhei's voice broke through her train of thought.

Her head snapped up so her blue orbs, met the grey. He gave her a slight smirk, "I wondered."

The next thing he knew her lips were on his, he tensed as shock shot through him. This hadn't happened since his hollow attack. He relaxed a bit, melding into the kiss at first, thinking it was just one of their usual things, even bringing his free right hand up to cup her face a bit. His shock returned when he felt the hand on his chest starting to travel down south. He used his left hand to halt her movement and broke the kiss. "Hikari?"

"It's not the drugs, don't worry," she replied before going in for another kiss, he was too fast for her and bolted up into a seated position on the mattress, avoiding her kiss completely. "Hikari, this is wrong. The doctor said you might be disinhibited, I can't do something like that. Not like this."

"Hisagi, please."

"No, I can't. If in a week you still want to we could consider it but right now it just isn't an option. Hell even then I'm not sure. I value our friendship Hikari, I don't want to jeopardize that," he confessed to her.

"Just friends? That's all we are?" Her voice was cracking a bit. Startled, he turned and looked at her. She was crying, he hadn't seen that since his hollow attack. She never cried, whatever was bothering her it had to be intense, or maybe it was just the drug working its way out of her system, he wasn't sure.

"I know how my father is Shuhei. I-I know what he'll think if he ever finds out. Our friendship is already in jeopardy because of what that human did with my drink last night. It wasn't even your fault but he'd blame you."

"Hikari-" He wasn't sure what else to say, so he pulled her in for a platonic hug.

"He'll insist Captain Kuchiki keep us apart, I just know it."

"I'll talk to Captain Kuchiki. I was his Lieutenant's Sempai, he knows I'm good for my word."

"What if Dad isn't just happy with that though? What if he wants you to resign?"

"Shh, that's not going to happen."

"You don't know that, I don't know that. I just know what's here and now, I know what's in the past too. Hisagi-san you've been a friend to me since my second year at the Academy- you didn't have to be nice to me but you were. I didn't know until my fourth year though that what I felt towards you wasn't friendship."

"N-Nani?" He asked a bit bewildered, this wasn't happening! This was because of the drug, it had to be. There was no way he was living a Romeo and Juliet story.

"Why do you think I kissed you like that? After that day I never knew what would be around the corner, for either of us. I wanted my first kiss to be you."

"Hi-Chan," His throat tightened, he didn't know what to say at that point.

"And then after last night I realise something else. I know my parents want me to wait until I'm married, but being stationed here, anything can happen. I mean if you hadn't been there last night I would've lost-"

"I was there last night," he interrupted, hugging her a bit tighter. "You need to stop worrying about it Hikari."

"I can't. I can't help but think that my first time would've been a nightmare. I don't want to lose it to some snot-nosed noble either. I want give it to someone I actually care about, and someone who actually cares about me. Not my name, or my inheritance, or my social status. Just someone who likes me for me, you're that kind of person Shuhei. Please," she pleaded to him.

A blush crossed his cheeks, it's not like he'd never thought of it, or even like he didn't want to. The repercautions however, if he didn't lose her over the near date rape thing he'd certainly lose her over this if her father ever knew.

She pouted a bit, "Please Hisagi-san?"

* * *

Okay so chapter glossery:

Sempai = Senior, as in school, business, martial arts, ect.

Nani= What?


	3. Are you serious?

Shuhei froze uncertain of what to do. In some ways she was right, but in some ways giving in to temptation could be the very thing that broke their friendship. He hadn't had a girlfriend, but to keep up appearances he had messed around a few times, but there was something no one knew. Despite having messed around with a couple of girls, it never went anywhere beyond heavy petting, very heavy petting. He'd done oral a couple of times both giving and receiving, but in the back of his mind, he knew his real feelings towards Hikari, what's more he'd hoped she returned those feelings.

Everyone always thought he was such a player, the truth was he'd been trying to find someone to fill that void that he felt from not being able to be with her romantically or even intimately. She didn't want her first time to be with just anyone, frankly neither did he.

"Hi-Chan," He repeated, his voice was husky. She looked so unbelievably adorable, and it was becoming more and more difficult to say no.

She looked away, "Alright if you really don't want to."

"That's not it, not even close. I just... if we do this I'm not sure what will happen after. I don't know if I could still be just friends with you or not," he admitted to her avoiding eye contact.

"I don't care, I'll give up my birth rights if I have to."

His eyes reflected his surprise at that statement, and he shook his head in frustration and sadness.

"This is crazy," he objected getting up from the bed.

" I need some air," he told her walking out of the room.

"Shuhei - "she was going to say more but he was already out of the room. Frustrated she buried her head into her pillow. Then a thought popped into her mind, maybe a cup of tea would help relax her a bit. She got up from the bed and went into the kitchen.

~~ Outside ~~

Shuhei stood out on the balcony of Hikari's apartment, silently cursing himself left and right. He loved her, he knew it. So why was he so afraid to show it?

He sighed knowing the answer already, it was because when all was said and done he'd rather be the protective best friend in her life than live without her. He'd screwed up last night though. He hadn't been to a bar in the human world before, so they'd gone together.

They'd shared one bottle of Sake, and he had to get up to use the washroom. He didn't see who'd slipped that damn drug into her drink. Part of him didn't want to know who it was knowing if he did find out who had done such a despicable act he'd kill them. He wouldn't use human methods either. He'd use Kazeshini on them. It would go against everything he stood for as a Shinigami, but when it came to her he didn't care.

He'd suffer through a few days in a row of sleepless nights. He'd risk his life against a swarm of menos grande, he'd even resolve to never marry because of her. But he wasn't sure he could do what she was asking. What if they ruined everything? Then again everything seemed destined to become ruined no matter what they did.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. The air wasn't helping. He sighed heavily and went back into the apartment to see Hikari pouring herself a cup of tea. "Any left?" he asked.

"Yep," Hikari answered, getting down a second cup for him.

"I tried that coffee stuff, Abarai's right, it's awful."

Hikari chuckled slightly, "You get used to it."

Her smile faded, "Shuhei, I'm sorry for offending you earlier."

"You didn't offend me, it's-" he sighed again taking the cup of tea into his hands, "It's just complicated."

Hikari was curious but shrugged it off.

~~ Two weeks later ~~

Shuhei and Hikari were in the middle of making dinner, she was dressed in a blue button down blouse and black jeans. He was in a plain black muscle shirt and black sweat pants. Shuhei looked her over, he had to admit he loved how they could just be each other without worrying about disapproval from the other. Without warning he leaned in and kissed her cheek. She gave him a questioning look, he simply shrugged it off, and went back to the task at hand.

"Would you want to?" she asked not taking her eyes off of him.

He looked at her, "You're serious?"

"I told you before, I want to give it to someone who likes me for me, not my name," she replied her eyes still locked on him.

He turned off the burner beneath the soup broth, and turned off the oven. He'd had enough time to think this over, and decide he wanted this. Most of all, he wanted her and their friendship was already in danger because of that human.

Then turning to her, he inquired, "What do you say we scrap this and go out?"

"After?"

He shrugged, before or after, he didn't really care, as long as his first time wasn't just sex.

She wrapped her arms around him, he returned her embrace, burying his head into her hair and taking in her sakura scent. It was likely from her body wash.

She let out a sheepish laugh, "truthfully I'm a bit nervous."

"Me too," he admitted. He turned his face into her neck and started kissing her pulse point. She inhaled sharply at the touch of his lips against her flesh.

She weaved her fingers through his raven locks while his mouth continued to work on her neck. Then he started moving up to her jaw, then he pressed his lips against hers. She responded hungrily, then his tongue was running over her lips, asking for entrance. She granted the request, allowing him to explore her mouth while her tongue explored his. Occasionally their two oral organs would battle for dominance over each other. She broke away from him for a moment, quietly asking, "Your room or mine?"

Her mouth then began sucking on his earlobe. His eyes rolled back into his head, his mind imagining her mouth around another part of him. He groaned loudly as her hands began running up and down his back, the organ in his pants now noticeably awake. "You chose, I don't care either way," he tried to say but it came out as a series of desperate moans.

"Yours," she replied breaking away from him evoking a disappointed whimper from him. He didn't want her mouth to leave.

She gave him a questioning look, "Nani?"

He picked her five foot three inch frame off the floor, her legs automatically wrapped around him, he stiffened for a moment and stood there open mouthed feeling like all of the air had left him when her cloth covered heat connected with his concealed arousal. "Oh god, if it feels this good now," was all he could get out before his mind became too fuzzy for him to talk as she resumed her assault on his ear. He had just enough will and wit to get them into his room, which was technically the guest room.

He placed her down on the bed, his arousal now constantly brushing up against her heat. He pulled away just long enough to untie the draw string on his sweat pants, then pulled them down revealing the boxers beneath. Looking up he saw she was unbuttoning her blue blouse. He started kissing her cleavage, slowly running his tongue between the valley of her breasts, her moans resonating like a symphony in his ears.

Her hands once again her hands found his hair, weaving through the short black locks as he went lower down to her belly button. "Wait," she called out.

He looked up at her with a confused look, she cupped his face and brought him towards her own face. She gently brushed her lips against the three symmetrical scars on the right side of his face. He sighed at the touch of her lips kissing his scars. He'd never said anything but ever since he got those scars he'd felt less attractive.

"Your scars give you character, Shuhei," Hikari whispered into his ear.

"How'd you know what I was thinking?" He asked suddenly.

"You became more bashful after you got those scars," She replied.

His lips recaptured hers, moaning lustfully at the sensation. Then a thought dawned on him. Shit!

"Hikari, what about, you know pregnancy and such."

Hikari smirked and reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her birth control pill prescription, "got it covered."

His mouth pressed against hers again in a feverish frenzy, his right hand groped her breast and squeezed it lightly electing a moan from his lover.

He moved down to the black jeans she was wearing, and looking up to her, he asked "You okay?"

She nodded, "keep going."

He unbuttoned than unzipped her jeans, pulling them down with her panties. He then proceeded to run a finger over her warm, wet slit. She shivered at his touch, much to his delight. She placed her hands on either side of his torso and motioned for him to come up a bit more even with her. He fulfilled her request, hovering over her, stomach to stomach, with his thumb now rubbing her clit he slid one finger inside of her. She groaned at the sensation, then reached into his boxers and began stroking him. His motions froze momentarily while he composed himself before continuing his pleasuring of her.

She was moving her hips with the rhythm of his finger, trying to keep the same rhythm in her hand as she stroked hi throbbing manhood. He then added a second finger, she hissed for a moment but relaxed into it easily.

"Shuhei, p-please don't – don't make me – wait anymore," she begged in between desire filled pants.

Shuhei blushed, "Am I teasing you that much?"

"Pl-please don't anymore. I-I want – more," she begged moans escaping her lips as she spoke.

Shuhei bit his lip, she noticed, and stopped her rhythm, pulling his hand away from herself.

"Hisagi-san, is- is this your first time too?" She asked him, a hint of disbelief in her voice.

He blushed deeper and she had her answer.

She leaned back and pushed herself up towards the pillows, motioning for him to follow her. "I didn't know that. You were saving yourself?"

"Y-you could say that," he answered a bit nervous.

"Well tell me, cause if it's for someone special I don't-"

"It's for you. I always hoped I could make Captain and then somehow win your father's approval. So we could be together. Not just sexually either but if this is the best I can have then- then that's what I'll take."

Hikari looked at him in awe of his oblivion to everything around him. "Shuhei, my Captain is a noble man who married a Rukongai woman... Rukia Kuchiki's sister. If I asked for his help, we could make this work."

"Really?" He asked his voice was hopeful, but his face conveyed his uncertainty.

"Really. I wanted you to be my first kiss, and I want you to be my first time because you're the number one person in my life," Hikari replied, she brought her face to his, gently rubbing the tip of her nose against his before capturing his lips in a smouldering hot kiss.

While she was locked into the kiss, he aligned himself with her entrance, then gave a firm thrust. He felt the barrier break and she let out an involuntary cry of pain. "It's okay, just take a moment to get used to it," he suggested, he gently played with her blonde jaw length hair.

She nodded a bit, "Yeah..."

A minute passed before he found a need surging in him to hear her moan again. He attacked her neck with savage lust, biting the tender flesh then gently sucking on it.

"Shuhei," she moaned, her hips bucked into him.

He pulled back from her neck to see her face and calmly asked, "are you ready?"

She nodded but pulled at the hem of his muscle shirt, "Not fair that I'm naked and you still have that."

He laughed a bit, leaning back slightly so she could pull the shirt off his arms.

Then his lips were on hers as he started thrusting slow and shallow, he was trying to stay in control. The sensation of her warmth, her wetness, and the tightness of her virgin walls around his virgin erection, it was so tempting to just ram into her repeatedly over and over until his release hit, but he knew if he did that he'd hurt her and it wouldn't last very long.

Slowly as he gained confidence his speed and depth increased, but it wasn't enough for her, and he wanted this to be a first time she'd brag to her girlfriends about. He reached down between their bodies with one hand and started playing with her clit. Then he was using one arm, and both of his feet for leverage.

Hikari's head was thrashing from side to side, her cheeks were rosy, and what looked almost like a rash spread across her chest. She was close, she was so close to her orgasm.

Shuhei felt himself edging towards the tip of that metaphorical cliff as well, he hoped he could hold out for her. He curled his toes, and started thinking of kido spells hoping it would buy him time while moans, groans and gasps escaped his mouth.

"Sh-Shuhei, don't-stop," she panted breathlessly as her climax hit, her body tensed, then shivered as a wave of warmth washed through her, as that happened her tight walls tightened around his swollen member even more intensely.

"Ahhh," he grunted as he shot his load inside her before collapsing in a sweaty overheated heap resting his head on her chest. His breathing was ragged, she gently coaxed him wordlessly to look at her. He did so with effort, his body fatigued by what they'd just shared. When he saw the worried expression on her face, he couldn't help but smile a little inside as he reassured her, "I'm fine."

She smiled, before kissing a gentle peck on his forehead. They laid there for a bit longer, until Hikari broke the silence, "So where do you want to go for dinner?"

He smiled, laughing inwardly at the thought that he knew to be true: A noble woman dating a Rukongai brute.

* * *

Okay guys, that's it for this story... oh and it's now officially Oct 9th, my birthday! woot woot! So please review as a birthday wish? lmao nah review if you wish to.


End file.
